Titanic
by xiannnz
Summary: He leaned down, giving me a kiss and turned around; walking away. The lifeboat was lowered into the ocean. I saw him standing on the ledge smiling. After that, I never saw him again. However, his corpse hasn't been found so I had hope.


My name is Hinamori Amu. I am one of the survivors of the Titanic. I remember that day down to the last exact detail. You could say that the event is one of the scariest events in my life.

During that year, I was 17. I was in a band as the lead singer with my boyfriend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto as the violinist. We were sailing across the Atlantic Ocean from France to New York. We were in France because of a vacation and also, to search for Tsukiyomi Aruto; Ikuto's father. Why were we searching for him? That's another story. Anyway, I remember the trip and it went a little like this…

On 10th April, around 5 pm; I and Ikuto were in our house, packing our stuff. I couldn't believe him, he'd said that he would pack while I went out grocery shopping two days before but he hadn't! He claimed that he forgot and remembered just as we were going to head out. That doesn't help much. Anywhere, there we were; stuffing clothes into luggage. If we missed the Titanic, he was so getting it.

Around 5.30pm, we finally finished and were heading out. Ikuto tied the luggage into his bicycle and hopped on. I sat in the backseat, hugging his waist tightly as he began cycling at a fast sleep. Of course, causing me to almost have a heart attack. We arrived at the port just as the fog horn rang. We untied the luggage quickly and ran onto the ship. The ladder was rolled up and the fog horn rang once again and we were off.

We looked around the ship, I was happy and excited but then something in my gut told me that something was going to happen. I didn't think it was a good thing. I dismissed it quickly and continued looking around in amazement.

There were libraries, a gym, electric baths, verandah café and even electric lifts! One thing bothered me though when we were on the deck where the lifeboats were kept, in case of an emergency. We counted them and there were only about 20 lifeboats; that wasn't enough! But, we decided to keep quiet; there was nothing they could do either.

The next day, we visited the verandah café for breakfast. There, we met a kind guy named Hotori Tadase. He had yellow blonde hair and ruby eyes, pretty weird for a colour of the eyes. But who am I to judge? I, myself had pink hair and golden eyes.

Anyway, we talked for a while. It turns out that his grandma was sick and his dad's business wasn't working out well so he landed a job on the Titanic as a waiter. We spent the whole day in the library, after that.

Days passed by, sometimes people would ask us to perform for them. Sometimes we did and sometimes, we didn't.

On the 14th, around midnight; Ikuto was playing his violin while I was lying on the bed, savouring the tune; a beautiful melody with a tint of sadness. Suddenly, we felt a bump and the ship was no longer moving. My first thought was, "Oh My God! We're going to die! We're too young!"

After that, I started panicking while Ikuto stared at me with a worried expression on his face. After a few minutes, there was an announcement and we were all required to go to the life boats storage area. Knowing that I couldn't run very well, Ikuto carried me bridal-style out of the cabin and began running.

We arrived there soon and many people were frightened and scared. I decided to stay clam for once. After all, panicking wouldn't do anything. Ikuto placed me down onto the lifeboat and turned back.

"Ikuto! No! Don't!" I shouted, trying to get out from the life boat.

He turned around hesitantly; rushing back and pushed me back into the lifeboat. "Look Amu, get back into the life boat, alright? That's the only one thing I want you to do."

"But… Ikuto," I mumbled, letting a few tears escape.

He leaned down, brushing a thumb over my cheek; wiping my tears. "Listen Amu, I'm a guy! I'll be alright. Don't worry, alright?"

I nodded, "You will survive right, Ikuto?"

He nodded. "I will. I love you."

He leaned down, giving me a kiss and turned around; walking away. The lifeboat was lowered into the ocean. I saw him standing on the ledge smiling. After that, I never saw him again. However, his corpse hasn't been found so I had hope.

After 4 years, on my 21st; I reached my apartment at night around 8. I was tired, after a day of working. I switched on the lights in my living room and he was there, in the middle of the room! I couldn't believe my eyes, he walked in front of me, knelt down and purposed. I was dumbfounded; tears sprung out from my eyes as I nodded excitedly and hugged him tightly.

However, there's one thing I don't get. How was he able to survive? I've asked him a lot of times but he just won't tell me.

I don't think I would be able to forget the day when the Titanic sank nor the day when he gave me that huge surprise.

But, I don't think I want to, anyway.

* * *

Okayy, like I stated in my profile. A Titanic story with Amu and Ikuto as the main characters. Also, I added Tadase in it; and I think he died. Well... for me anyway, but you can let him die or let him live in your own minds since I didn't really mentioned about him in this story except for the short part when they're in the cafe. So yeahh...

So. If you guys want to request an one-shot or two-shot just review or send me a pm, giving me a short explanation or short passage about the story. Like a summary or just a simple.

"Amuto - Date in Amusement Park."

Yesh, I do know that idea is overrated but that's the only thing that came in my mind, right now. So yeahh...

Also, I will tell you that; I might not write your request. I would only write it if I've an inspiration after reading your message/request. I might keep some requests for when I've the inspiration.

And the pairings that I would likely accept is the ones that is listed in my profile. If some of you are lazy, here's the list.

__Amuto_ (Amu X Ikuto)

__Kutau_ (Kukai X Utau)

__Rimahiko _(Rima X Nagi)

__Kaiya_ (Yaya X Kairi)

Ohh! And self-centered stories and songfics can be requested to!

So Request and Review now! :D

* * *

Also, Thanks to;

Always (Added to Favorite Stories list):

Astraeaz

xxXxRizYxXx

Five Centimeters

crimson eyed girl

OoxBalloonxoO

Kawaii Nya

hunkelberry

Dragolover71491

RaisingHeart001

SandstripeColaInABottle

Kurai Tenshi-1214

Always (Reviewers):

Kawaii Nya

hunkelberry (Reply; Sorry but I can't really think of anything but I'll still try.)

Statue (Added to Favourite Stories List)

RaisingHeart001

robstar-and-amuto-4-ever

Kurai Tenshi-1214

Statue (Reviewers):

anime-lover211

xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx

Dancing-Souls

So sorry if I missed your name or spelled it wrong. Try going through 5238 mails just to find this D:


End file.
